


black sheep.

by hypnias



Series: Sorrows, Tales and Golden Apples [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Other, female!hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnias/pseuds/hypnias
Summary: Ares reveals a soft side.





	black sheep.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I am fully aware that, Haides is male, but this is all for fun. that and this is for lesbian goddesses. :D

“Get out of my sight! I don’t want to see you for the rest of the day!” 

“I hate you, I FUCKING hate you both!” A young man storms off stomping his feet, throwing things around like a child. 

“What are you going to do with that boy?” The queen of the skies spoke.

“The king just looks at her, “How did it get to this..?” He rubbed his temples. 

His father isn’t exactly the kindest towards him, and his mother was no help at all.The young man punches a pillar as he passed by, he hated his life, he hated how his parents treated him. As he stops by the stairs of Olympus, he just sits there and hugs his legs. He was shaking, he then feels a cold hand touch him, and drew his sword out, he was panting. 

“Now is that anyway to treat me?” said a familiar voice.

It was Hades. Ares just looks down and puts his sword away, and just looks at the dusk sky. His eyes seemed…cold. Hades sighed, normally she’d stay out of other’s personal lives.

Ares was the black sheep out of Zeus and Hera’s children, both parents were not so fond of him due to his violent nature. Ares just shakes a bit, he couldn’t help but sniffle a bit. Hades just sighs and pats his back.

“I didn’t ask for this..” Ares spoke. “I never asked to be created.”

Hades sighed, and continues to pat his back. Hades couldn’t help to gain sympathy for the war god. She couldn’t imagine the neglect and abuse he’s taken. No wonder he’s fucked up in the head. Ares just looks up at the sky, tears in his eyes, he normally…never cried. This surprised Hades. 

“Why can’t you do anything right?”

“Ares, what am I going to do with you?”

“Why can’t you be like Athena?!” 

“…I’m sorry..” 

“…I’M SORRY…”

“I’M FUCKING SORRY!!” Ares bellowed, startling Hades. 

Ares snapped back into reality and punched the nearest pillar, and swore up and down. 

“FUCK.” he hissed. “FUCK. FUCK. FUUUCK!!” 

“I didn’t fucking ask for this shit!” Ares shouted. “I didn’t ask to be the god of FUCKING war! It’s who I fucking am!!”

“…Then accept it.” Hades finally spoke. 

Ares looks at the Underworld god with shock, he was shocked at the fact she stayed to listen to him vent and rant. Hades has been there about being the black sheep of the family. Hades was known for being an anti-social for reasons. 

“Accept who you are.” She spoke again. “And don’t let the one who are suppose to love you no matter what, say otherwise.” 

Ares sniffles a bit and hugs his aunt, he couldn’t help but break down. Hades just rubs his back, and sighed. 

The sun finally set.


End file.
